Speak Now
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Bella is Renesmee's twin sister - what happens when Bella marry's the man Renesmee dated for 8 years - does she hold her tongue at the wedding, or speak now? One Shot based off of Taylor Swift's song, Speak Now. *Finished*


**A one shot based on Taylor Swift's song, speak now (:**

Renesmee's POV -

It was a Friday, it was another rainy day in Forks - like always. Today was my day off from the diner, one of the few I ever got. I groaned when I pulled out the frozen meal, looks like I'm having rubbery steak.

I heard the mail truck in front of my house, I put the frozen meal I was planning on eating to the side, I pulled my raincoat on and hurried out the door, the rain hit my bare toes - goosebumps rippled on my flesh. I opened my mailbox and pulled out mostly bills. I ran back inside and tossed the damp envelopes on the table. What's the point of going through bills?

I cooked my frozen meal, and sat down at the table with a fork and the slightly un-edible food.

I stared at envelope with my name printed in cursive as I bite off a piece of steak and chewed. I pushed away the bills and picked the creamy envelope up, holding up my fork in the other hand and taking another bite. I opened it carefully, and peered inside - it was an invitation of some sort. I pursed my lips and pulled it out.

_You are invited to the wedding of Mr. Jacob Black and Ms. Bella Swan._

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't have read that right. I swallowed the food in my mouth and put down my fork, staring at the flimsy piece of paper harder.

My _sister _is marrying _my _ex - fiancee?

"What the hell?" I questioned outloud to myself.

I haven't talked to my twin sister since our mother and father split when we were freshman in high school...when Jacob was mine and I was his.

I closed my eyes and nearly growled - how could she have done this?

I dated Jacob from 6th grade to my second year of college - it's been a year since we split. I moved to Forks for him, I went to the University of Washington for him.

We were engaged the first day we moved in together during the summer before our first year of college. Then the second year of college rolled around, when he just decided things weren't working out.

To say I was crushed was irrelevent.

Now he's living in sunny Arizona with my sister - apparently.

That was the _ultimate_ low.

Bella hated Jacob the entire time him and I were an item, she was wrapped up in her own boyfriend - Edward Cullen. She swore he was the only one for her, when she never saw through his lies as he played her like she was yesterdays news.

I comforted her when she needed me - now I wished I let her suffer and never get through her damned depression.

She never helped me when Jacob and I split, she never called - she did nothing.

"Now I_ know_ why."

I wish I was able to say that I still didn't think about him everyday - twenty-four-seven.

But that would be a lie - and I'm a terrible liar.

He made so many promises, always fulfilling every single one - well except two or three.

That he would love me forever.

That he wanted to marry me.

That he would never leave me.

The first one was a lie, he obviously loves my sister now.

The second one was almost fulfilled.

Well - and the third one was...let's just put it as a douche bag promise.

I wasn't hungry anymore, I tossed the disgusting thing in the trash and looked at the invitation again. The tears were finally coming, the pain that had dulled for so long was back - everything about being hurt I knew was all crashing down on me this very second. I collapsed to the ground crying angry tears.

What kind of a person marries your sisters ex - fiancee?

I cocked my eyebrow up and snorted, "Bella,"

Everyone thought she was the more timid of us two, always clumsy and awkward. She's like a nerd, but now she was marrying the football captain of all men?

I rolled my eyes, I should have known she would do something like this. I pushed my chair away from the table and tossed the paper in the fireplace as I passed through the living room and into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a scrap book, all filled with the greatest memories of my life.

I went to bed that night crying angry tears, and contemplating whether or not to go to their _wedding._

_oOoOo_

The day I've been dreading for months has finally come.

_Their_ wedding day.

I flew to Arizona for their damned wedding, my mother knew I was coming but I think that was about it.

I pulled myself out of the crappy hotel bed and made my way into the bathroom. I wanted to look amazing today.

I wanted Jacob to see what he left. He would see, and regret it. Then he would be forced to marry the damned witch and suck it up for the rest of his life.

I took a long shower, I let the hot water relax my tense muscles. _Relax, put on a happy face and piss off Bella for a lifetime._

The dress I bought was amazing, it was completely exquisite dress, the fishtail skirt and ruffled middle to one shoulder detailing showed off my body amazingly. The deep purple color made my brown eyes pop.

I _knew_ it would give Bella a run for her money. Even though I normally always did . . . well, in high school that is.

I gave myself loose wavy curls that I pulled half up half down, with tendrils framing my face. I was proud of how it looked. I had long hair, it was maybe a few inches above my bellybutton. It was already extremely curly - I got my hair coloring from someone in my family. It was sort of a bronze, but kind of golden but dark.

I applied a purple smokey eye to make my eyes pop even more. My eyelashes were already so long that it would be pointless to apply fake lashes. I finshed off with a glossy lip stain, making my lips shiny and plump. I was very proud of how I looked, I wanted to stand out.

I slipped into my heels and grabbed my metallic silver clutch. I made my way down stairs and into the lobby to meet my mother and steep - father, Phil.

"Renesmee, you look stunning sweetie - and so grown up, gosh you look so beautiful!" m mother gushed as she hugged me tightly and ushered me to the limo.

I felt uncomfortable sitting in a car with her, I haven't seen her in years either.

"Bella never told me about...Jacob." I said, venom filled my voice. My mother gave me a sharp look, I brushed her off.

"She thought you would be angry."

"No kidding," I mumbled.

"I had to beg her to let you come to the wedding - she felt you wouldn't want anything to do with it." My mother blabbed, I scoffed.

"You think I want to watch her marry him?"

She didn't say anything after that, the answer was obvious.

I wanted to kill her.

"Exactly." I concluded with a snarky tone.

We arrived at the church after about a half hour, they got out of the car first - I insisted.

I wanted to make a bang when everyone saw me. I placed a hard look on my face as I stepped out of the limo gracefully - I got many stares from my prominent, statement making dress.

"Nessie!" I heard a voice called, I looked up to see four tall, muscular men bounding towards me.

Seth, Embry, Quil and Collin.

I smiled and hugged all of them, at least there's one good thing that happened on this terrible day.

Seth, Embry, Quil and Collin were Jacob's best friends - they loved me like I was their little sister. They wanted to kick Jake's ass when they found out we broke up, Seth almost did.

"You look amazing," Seth mumbled with a blush. I smiled and thanked him.

"Every one's buzzing about you inside the church - no one expected you to show." Collin said with a laugh, I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm surprised I even showed up." They walked with me inside and stood with me - talking. Jacob so far was no where to be seen.

I looked around and saw the prissy side of my family, I muttered curse words as they full on glared at me when I sat and ushered the boys away to go finish getting ready.

I thought about how Bella was not the one who should be getting ready for her wedding - it should have been me.

Jacob wasn't the one to make the wrong decisions, but apparently lately he was off balance.

Everyone hushed their talking, I looked up to see Jacob and his four best friends standing at the alter. Jacob was smiling - until his eyes fell on me. He looked at me intently, I looked down - the blush evident on my face. He was still staring at me when I looked back up at him.

The organ started to play, it was not your usual wedding march - it was lower, making it sound more like a death march. Everyone stood when the sound of the doors opened.

I stood up slowly and faced the aisle. I looked at the door and watched as a beaming Bella, latched onto my fathers arm basically pranced down the aisle. She looked at me and almost stopped dead in her tracks. She looked horrified.

_Hoping I wouldn't come, hmm?_

My father smiled cautiously at me before pulling Bella back along.

I wanted to throw up.

_Gag. Me._

Bella and my father made it to Jacob, he placed her hand in his and went back to his seat. Bella and Jacob smiled at each other.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall - for Christ's sakes, this was ridiculous.

"Stupid, deceiving _bitch_." I spat venomously under my breath.

"Who gives away this woman, to be with this man?" The minister asked, directing the question to my father. He stood and cleared his throat.

"I - I do." He said with a unsure tone to his voice. He looked back at me before sitting down.

Awesome - pity the girl in love with your other daughter's fiancee.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses to join Jacob and Isabella in the bonds of holy matrimony." The minister said motioning to the happy couple.

I snorted, a few people turned and glared at me. I smiled in response.

_Don't look at me like that._

I looked at my well manicured nails for a while until something the priest began saying interested me.

"If there is anyone here who knows a just cause why they should not lawfully be joined in marriage, I implore you to speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said calmly. I bit my tongue and waited for a few seconds.

Do it, do it, do it!

I stood up calmly. Horrified looks landed on me.

"Actually - I do." My mother looked at me, silently pleading me not to say anything more. Bella turned and stared at me, anger sparked in her eyes. Jacob looked at Bella - then to me.

He closed his eyes for a second, I watched his lip twitch in a smile.

"Speak now - or sit back down and - " I cut off the priest.

"Yeah, or forever hold your peace, I get the point." I rolled my eyes before stepping out into the aisle. "I actually have a few words to say. If you don't mind, Bella?" se stammered, guilt shone across her face.

"Great! Then I'll begin. I'm not trying to ruin your wedding, Bella - I'd just like to say a few meaning words."

He glare was crude - but I just smiled. "Well most of you know, that Bella is a very nice girl...sort of. Nice girls don't date their sister's boyfriend of eight years - well boyfriend of six years, fiancee of two." gasps erupted all around me, I smiled happily.

"I'm guessing none of you knew that...oopsies." Bella closed her eyes, she took her hand away from Jacob and clenched her fists.

"I'm happy you found someone after Edward - but did it really have to be _Jacob?_"

"Renesmee." she growled, "We can discuss this - alone, _later_."

"No," my tone was hard as I walked towards her. "Let's talk about it now, so everyone know how much of a backstabbing - bit - brat you are."

Never curse in church, unless you want to be banished to hell - then go ahead.

"Do you know, how much pain - you put me through these past months? How could you do this - to your own flesh and blood? I would never - _ever - _do that to you, you should know this." my voice cracked as tears filled my eyes.

I looked at Jacob, pain and hurt was washed over his face. "I am not the kind of girl that should be doing this, but it is mandatory that you know. Jake - I know as well as everyone else, that you do not ever, make the wrong decisions. But honestly, this - " I motioned to my sister and him. "Is a very big mistake - a very wrong decision. And I know, some would agree with me." I looked at his groomsmen who smiled softly at me.

"Don't say yes - you can leave now. Don't wait or say a single vow - you need to hear me out." I took a breath and spoke again. "He said speak now - and I have spoken." I gave a sad look around at everyone before running out of the church, tears flew out of my eyes as I ran. People stood watching me leave, I pushed the doors that Bella had entered the church in open and ran through the lobby, my heels clicked against the marble as I made my getaway. There was no way I could stay any longer.

Jacob was going to marry my sister.

"Nessie!" a voice cried to me as I pushed the churches doors open. I stopped and turned - he was chasing after me.

Jacob was chasing after me.

He pulled me into a hug, it was crushing - shock ran through my body.

I was speechless, for once.

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux, at the backdoor. Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you came around when he said speak now." he whispered into my ear. I let out a sob and hugged him back.

My emotions were sky rocketed, I didn't know whether to be ashamed or happy.

"I'm so glad you were around," he whispered again.


End file.
